Portrait of a Cherry Blossom
by DarkxDiamonds
Summary: Sakura leaves to work for the cryptic painter, Syaoran, and his fiance: Meiling. But when love brews between master and maid, can something stop the two hearts? Expect the unexpected...
1. A Maid

**Story Title: **Portrait of a Cherry Blossom

**Author: **CCSakura

**Disclaimer:** Very Simple. Cardcaptor Sakura: Not Mine; Plot: Mine

**Other: **I decided to give a little change to the majority of the plots…Sakura is but a lowly maid when she enters the house of Li to serve as a maid. Intrigued by Syaoran, the cryptic painter, she secretly helps him paint…until he decides to do a painting of her… 

Chapter One: A Maid

"Have you ever served before?" There was a tone in his voice that made the girl tense. She looked away, unable to stand the glare in his eyes. "No, sir," she whispered. He looked thoughtful for a while and unfolded her trembling hands.

"I see that you have had your share of hardships, but I hope that you will not use it as an excuse in my home," he told her sternly. Sakura blinked back a few drops of tears that were threatening to spill. She stayed silent in response.

Sighing, the man stood and glanced to Fujitaka. "I will see how she does for a week. If her work is satisfactory, I can continue to keep her. If, however, she manages to slack off…she will immediately be sent home. And the pay will be as agreed." Fujitaka nodded in response and looked sorrowfully at his daughter.

"You may come now, since I see you have your belongings." Sakura slowly stood to her full height and she couldn't hide her legs that trembled underneath her old dress. But she eyed her new master, determined, and carefully held up the bundle of cloth to her stomach.

She refused to look at her father as she followed her master out of the door. There was silence between the two as she followed where his boots landed. And she watched as the stone ground of the streets slowly accumulated drops of water. Her vision grew blurry, but she hastily wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She refused to show any weakness.

When the crunching of the boots halted, she dared to raise her head and was stunned by the size of his home. It was huge…a mansion in her eyes. She eyed the red brick and the glossy windows. How she yearned that she could have lived a life of such comfort…

There was a short and rapt banging in front her and she realized that her master had knocked on the door. She lowered her eyes again and began counting the dots on her bundle. She was almost at fifty when she heard the swish of the door. She could see the scornful face of a girl her age or so. 

"What took you so long, Syaoran?" she whined, "I was waiting _forever _for you to come back…" Sakura felt a strange loathing at the girl's way of trying to squeeze out pity and love. She looked away as her face contorted in disgust.

"I'm sorry Mei Mei…It is hard to find and choose a good maid for us." The girl's brown eyes shrunk under a sudden pout. "Who cares how good they are? If they can work, then that's good enough." She began sniffing. "And I was so worried that you had gone away forever…"

"Come now, Mei Mei, you know I'd never do that. And I did find a good maid…or so I think. You'll never know until they start…" His eyes wandered back to Sakura and quickly bounced back to the girl. "So can I come home?"

"Oh…yes…" The girl jumped back a little and Syaoran walked in. Sakura hesitated, unsure of what to do, and she caught the girl's malicious gaze.  Sakura refused to back down, though, and stared back with equal intensity until the other backed down.

"You'll be in the maid quarters." She told her disdainfully. "A woman named Tomoyo will inform you of your duties and time of work. So I suggest you get up there quickly. You'll need to change out of those rags." With that, she tossed her black hair, and seemed to float after Syaoran.

Sakura still stood there, seething under the humiliation. _All right…if I have to live under the same roof as that girl…But I have no choice. Who will take care of father? Where can he possible get the money for food? I have to do this…no matter how it costs me._

She took a step inside the entrance and admired several trinkets that hung from the walls. It was a corridor that branched off into three others. And it was only then that she noticed that no one was there to guide her. Cursing the black-haired girl, she decided to go left and noticed the light from the other end that spilled out from the bottom of the door.

_Okay, maybe here is the right way…I guess I'll have to just see…but I can't make such a stupid mistake on only my first day! _Sakura gritted her teeth and continued walking. She noticed the smoothness and quality of the other door and had a feeling that it was not the maid's quarters.

She sighed and turned around. _Okay, not the right door…_ She was almost back at the intersection that she heard footsteps to her left. _If it's that little whining brat…I'm not going to let her have the chance to see me lost!_ She flitted into a depression in the wall and waited.

In the darkness, she could see outlined in the light, the figure of a girl…but it was not the girl that her master had called "Mei Mei". She sighed and quickly stepped out. The girl in front of he r gasped and jumped backwards in shock, but she smiled as she saw Sakura.

"I'm sorry that I startled you," Sakura told her apologetically, "but I didn't want anyone to see me…" She didn't know how to say about that black-haired wimp's effect on her…The girl tossed back a strand of grayish hair and laughed. Her eyes were full of merriment. "You were hiding from Meiling," she informed Sakura knowingly.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "So that's her name…" The two girls shared a laugh and Sakura held out a hand. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto and I guess I'm the new maid here. Except…I can't find the maids' quarters."

The girl in front of her laughed. "Well, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji and the master sent me here to find you. I guess he knew that Meiling would dump you. The quarters are right behind us, by the way."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I should have known. What about the door in front of us?" Tomoyo peered behind Sakura's shoulder. "Oh, that one? It leads to the master's kitchen and leisure room." Sakura sighed. "Good thing I didn't go inside…"

Tomoyo laughed. "That's always a good thing…but now I need to take you to the quarters. And you'll need to know your rounds and chores…" Sakura followed her and was pleased that when making an enemy, she had found a new friend.

[A/N] Okay, I've just discovered that I love writing these. I'm not going to say: If I get five reviews, I'll post the next chapter. I'll post it when I think it's the right time, but it would be nice to get some reviews…

Umm…if you do review…can you please tell me what you would like to see? This is a S+S fic…and I might include E+T…it won't change the plot much.


	2. Venom

**Story Title: **Portrait of a Cherry Blossom

**Author: **CCSakura

**Other: **Thanks to all the people that reviewed…Due to a review, I think that I'll change the ending of what I originally planned for this story. So please don't think it's so like all the other S+S fics…You may be surprised.

Chapter Two: Venom

"You'll get up before Master and Mistress. Your assignment is the dining room, the corridor that leads right in front of you when you enter. You will dust the furniture and sweep the ground…And after that, you will help me and Aya clean up after Master and Mistress. That is, their bedrooms." Tomoyo glanced at Sakura to see if she was paying attention.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo, I got it all in…But…I've never had to obey someone so strictly! I'm so used to being so loose of mouth that sometimes it gets me somewhere I don't want to…But I guess I'll just get used to that, won't I?" Sakura shook her head.

Tomoyo had seen from Sakura's stubborn face a few moments ago that she would not be an easy person to break in. "It'll be hard…but sometimes you've got to get used to it. And I think you will. You look like a hard worker."

Sakura smiled, trying to seem pleased, but she didn't want to be broken in, like a horse. _I'm never going to bow down to those two. I won't give up…I'll stay the way I am until the day I die!_

"Oh, and by the way, I almost forgot. Here's your uniform. You have two sets so one can be hanging in the laundry and you can wear another. Laundry is every Sunday, but you'll get used to this schedule. It's rather strict."

Sakura nodded and shuffled to the door that Tomoyo had pointed her two. There was a little window that streamed with the golden light and Sakura paused to bask in its warmth. But she sighed and changed into her new clothes. Wincing, she tried to accommodate the roughness of the starched cloth.

When she walked out, Tomoyo gasped. "Sakura, you look adorable!" Embarrassed, she watched as her friend fawned over the uniform. "Really, Tomoyo…We all wear the same thing…there's no difference between any of us…"

But there were steady footsteps resounding in front of them. Sakura knew by instinct who it was. That nasty brat: Meiling. There wasn't even a knock as the door was flung open and Meiling stood before them: she the queen, they the servants. Sakura twitched at the impudence that was thrown at her and refused to be humble.

Tomoyo had bowed her head and Meiling obviously approved. But she seemed shocked and angered to find that Sakura herself hadn't. In her full height, Sakura knew she couldn't back down, couldn't stand the shame of loss if she gave in. So she eyed her mistress with a cool contempt and waited.

And then there was the slap. It was too quick for the eye to catch and Sakura barely knew anything had happened when she first felt it. There was only the impact, at first, a blow that knocked her back and sent her against the wall. And then the pain came. But in her anger, she refused to show anything.

Meiling snorted and threw back a loose strand of hair. "Pathetic maid. Do anything like that again and you'll be gone." With that, she strode out.

Sakura bit her lip and felt the saltiness of blood flood over her mouth. But she ignored the pain. Tomoyo hurriedly ran over and helped her friend up. "You shouldn't have done that, Sakura," she told her sympathetically, "It's no good if you anger her!"

But Sakura ignored her. She had lost twice. Twice to that little excuse for a human. _I'm not going to let her get me a third time. When she tries anything…I'll have the last laugh._

**--Upstairs--**

"Syaroan!" Meiling threw herself across his lap. "Syaoran…you must do something about that girl!" She began to squeeze out several droplets of tears and waited in eagerness.

"What's wrong now, Mei Mei?" He asked impatiently. He had been sketching…until he had been interrupted. Meiling raised and lowered her shoulders, feigning huge sobs.

"That…that girl you hired! She's a monster! Why, I tried to go into the maids' quarters…and she almost tossed me right out! She's so strong…and I hate her eyes…they remind me so much of evil…" she choked out.

Syaoran sighed and patted her head. "Let her get accustomed to here. It is not easy leaving the place you love and be lowered in a place you don't know."

Meiling forgot her sobs and raised her head. "What! You don't believe me…Ge Ge…you don't believe me? She almost killed me!"

Syaoran knew too well his cousin's ability to lie and firmly grasped her by the shoulders. "Just let her get used to here…and don't push her too much. I know you, Meiling." He had not used his pet name for her and she knew that he was growing irritated.

"Very well! But don't blame me when some of our best silver goes missing or we lose money!" With that, she stormed out of the room.

Syaroan didn't even blink. _It's such a wonderful beginning for a face…but whose shall I put in it? _He stared intently at his sketch, unaware of the chaos around him.

[A/N] I guess you can tell from that chapter that I think Meiling is EVIL! Sure she helps get Sakura and Syaoran together…but she's very inferior. Sorry to all those Meiling fans…but I just don't like her…

So what did you think? Personally, I don't think it's too bad, but please don't send flames! ^^''


	3. A Fireplace

**Story Title: **Portrait of a Cherry Blossom

**Author: **CCSakura

**Other: **Chapter three came in kind of late, but thanks to the reviewers! Anyway, enjoy! (If you can…)

Chapter Three: A Fireplace

Tomoyo gently patted the redness with a towel. "Sakura, Mistress Meiling is very dangerous. She can easily change the whole attitude of Master Syaoran." Sakura winced. "What is she, married to him?" Tomoyo laughed softly. "No…not yet. They will get married next month."

Sakura sighed. She had a feeling that if she were to stay working with this household, her demands were to be increasingly severe. When the stinging had disappeared, she gently pushed away her friend's hand. "Thank you, Tomoyo. It's wonderful knowing how I have a friend here."

Tomoyo's eyes softened. "I will be your friend no matter where you go, Sakura. There's something that even Fate cannot break. I knew that you would be the best friend I would ever have." Sakura nodded in agreement. "It is the same here."

There was a silence at the thought of destiny, but a shriek disrupted their thoughts. Sakura jumped up immediately and followed Tomoyo as they went into the leisure room. Meiling was crouched on top of the chair and below her was a mouse.

Sakura could hardly keep the laugh that was threatening to spill out. But Tomoyo simply pulled out of her pocket a stick and whacked the mouse on the head. Sakura watched in horror as she picked the mouse up in placed it in a bag.

"To-moyo…" Sakura couldn't believe what her friend had done. Tomoyo smiled back. "There's no harm done. Meiling brings out all the mice in this city. You have to knock them unconscious and then shoot them back out. There are many cats in the city that will do this sort of work for us."

Sakura gulped and nodded. She had thought for a moment that Tomoyo was a…killer. But she brushed that thought from her mind and left Meiling. The two hurried back to their quarters.

"So there's really nothing else to do?" Sakura knew she almost had the rest of the day left. Tomoyo thought for a moment. "Master and Mistress's demands are not too constant, but you should be ready for them. Just know that they have adjusted to a schedule in which, if it is broken, they will be extremely angered." Sakura nodded.

Tomoyo pulled out a piece of paper from the inside of the desk. "And paper is hard to come by, lately. So we must be careful about our resources." She winked. "But we can still do something today."

From the other pocket of her apron, she pulled out a metallic-colored pencil. "Whenever I get bored, I try to draw what I see. It kills an hour or so in a day. Go ahead, Sakura. You try."

Nervously, Sakura placed the paper on the stone floor and took the pencil from Tomoyo. She had never tried to draw anything in her entire life…but she could picture the stone fireplace in her house perfectly. It was a good start.

So she began sketching the outline. The basic shapes were drawn in and once she was pleased with the layout, she hardened the borders of each stone and gently carved the wood that usually sat in the inside. And with her fingers, she smoothed away the roughness of the rock and shaded in the shadows that they always cast on each other and the floor.

_Tomoyo was right,_ she thought happily, _it does kill some time. _When she did several lines to show the wooden floor, she realized one thing. Tomoyo had said nothing that entire time. Sakura grew anxious, wondering if she had done something wrong.

"Sakura…that's…amazing…" Tomoyo could barely get her words across. "It's so real…it's like I've sat in that fireplace and looked at each stone…and…I'm sitting right there!" Sakura looked, confused, at her friend and glanced back at her drawing. Why, it was just an ordinary drawing of an ordinary fireplace!

"I mean…you make it real. I can feel the heat that must have been radiating out of it during winter. I can smell the wood that must have been tosssed in there in autumn. Sakura, it's _alive._"

Sakura laughed. "You're just saying that, but thanks for the compliment!" She tossed the paper in the wastebasket and Tomoyo hurried to pick it back up. "Sakura, I've never been so serious in my entire life! You should be a professional artist!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Like Master Syaoran?" Tomoyo nodded. "Somewhat. You'd first need to get people interested in your drawings…and then you could hold speeches and make so much money…" Her voice trailed off in thought.

"Not possible, Tomoyo. I'm just a maid in this house and I'll be nothing more." Sakura firmly told her. But Tomoyo knew elsewise.

[A/N] Sorry if I'm bothering you with this…Anyway, I gave Sakura a drawing talent. I know, I know, Tomoyo is the one with that, but how else would anything happen if she didn't have it? Please, no flames! ^^'''


	4. The Painter

**Story Title: **Portrait of a Cherry Blossom

**Author: **CCSakura

**Other: **Thanks again to everyone that reviewed! And tell me; are you getting bored by reading this Author's Notes? Because, if you are, I'll stop. But I just enjoy writing these so much! So on with Chapter Four!

Chapter Four: The Painter

Sakura glanced at the sun. "Tomoyo, isn't it time for lunch right now? The sun is at its peak…" Tomoyo followed her gaze and balked. "You're right! I must have forgotten in all the confusion…" She quickly raced out and took the center branch at the intersection. Sakura followed her; a little confused, and entered the kitchen.

The first thing she noticed was that it was spotless. There were no stains, splotches, or grime. Just the shiny tiles that had had been carefully placed around the perimeter of the room. Tomoyo noticed her glance and smiled. "Master Syaoran is a bit excessive in his need to be neat. So we try our best to keep him happy." Sakura nodded in understanding.

She watched as Tomoyo heated a pot and added oil and spices to the water. She dumped in cabbage leaves and added ginger and meat. The resulting aroma was amazing. Meanwhile, the girl named Aya had been chopping up strands of meat and placed them in neat rows with celery. She heated another pot and placed in pepper and oil.

Sakura watched in fascination as Aya combined the two and expertly seasoned the meal with spices and herbs she had never seen before. She flipped the meat and celery together and waited for the heat to kick in. Sakura had never felt so hungry in her life.

"Master enjoys the Oriental food that is not easy to come by. So had to learn as well," Aya explained to Sakura. Sakura immediately took a liking to the shy, quiet girl. She watched as they heated rice and made one more dish that was covered in a sweet sauce. It was all done in less than half and hour.

"Sakura, can you carry the soup?" Tomoyo already held the rice and the meat. Sakura nodded and grasped the handle on the pot. Following the two girls in front of her, she quietly entered the eating room.

Syaoran and Meiling were already seated on opposite ends of a clean and sparkling table. Sakura swallowed a feeling of envy that was coming up; how she would have done almost anything to have one like it at home. But she simply followed the others and grabbed a plate to lay the pot on. Bowing, she left.

"Do we really have to bow? It makes me feel like they rescued me from some monster and I owe them my life…" Sakura glanced disgustedly behind her at the closed door. Tomoyo pressed her lips together. "It is customary in China to have a servant bow to a master. Master Syaoran is very familiar with these ways, along with Mistress Meiling. It is best not to annoy them." Sakura sighed and nodded.

"Tomoyo, where is the bathroom?" She remembered that she had not seen one that entire day. Tomoyo pointed at a side door. "It's there, but you will have to go upstairs…and through Master's studio. Be careful that you do not disturb anything in the room." Sakura thanked her and left.

She felt the smooth railing of the banister and turned into the only door on the second floor. And she was surprised at what she came to. The room was rather plain, moderate in size, and it seemed to only have two windows, an easel, and a stool. She looked cautiously at the canvas and saw the beginnings of a face.

_It's too…stiff. There's no life in that outline…No movement or anything to show that that person might be alive. It's too perfect. _Without thinking, she picked up the slate of charcoal and began adding imperfections to the face. _The eyes ares far too round…it needs a little drooping…the lips are too small…they should be stretched in a smile. The cheekbones cannot be so high. It is far too proud…_

And she sat and drew. When she felt that it was complete, she simply stood and entered the other door. 

**-- Later --**

Syaoran entered his studio and bathed in the golden light that filtered through the windows. _I'm sure I can make good progress on the painting today. It's a rare, perfect day._

He sighed and seated himself on the stool. The first thing he noticed was the charcoal stick had been moved. _I know I always leave it on the left side of the easel…_ And he finally glanced up. He made no movement or sound; he simply stared.

_Why…this face is real! It has no…lies in it. It's simply a pure, naïve face. _Syaoran admired the little details that had been added and changed to give the picture a whole new perspective. _I think I know who did it. Perhaps she can help me later on. Her insight is amazing…_

"Tomoyo!" She stood in the entrance of the door almost immediately after. "Yes, Master?" She waited expectantly. "Send Sakura Kinomoto to me." Tomoyo silently gasped for air. She bowed, though, and hurriedly closed the door. _What had Sakura done wrong? Was it Meiling?_

Panicked and frightened for her friend, she haltingly started down the steps.

[A/N]: So, that wasn't too bad now was it? Don't worry, next chapter, the story will be much more interesting! BTW, if anyone's interested, I'll be starting a new story. Of course it'll be S+S, but it's based on a true story.


	5. An Assistant

**Story Title: **Portrait of a Cherry Blossom

**Author: **CCSakura

**Other: **Wow! This story has really grown! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **Blows kisses** Anyway, a lot of people are so nice! Thanks for all the great comments on this story! And I'll try to update fast, k?

**Contact Me: **Anyway, I'd love to know everyone personally, so if you want to, you can e-mail me at: **moonie_1990@msn.com.** I'm looking for a lot of other CCS fans online, since barely any of my friends are… And I have Messenger!

Chapter Five: Assistant

"Sakura! Sakura!" Tomoyo slammed on the door. "What did you do?" Sakura looked up innocently from the desk. "Tomoyo? What's wrong?" She stared, shocked and surprised at the fear that was obviously radiating from her friend.

"Master Syaoran…he's in his studio! And he wanted you…to go up…" Tomoyo grasped her friend's hands. "Rarely can Mistress Meiling go up there…and now he is _asking_ for you! Sakura, this spells trouble!"

Sakura gulped and closed her eyes. "I'll face it. But if I get released…and on my first day…" Sakura patted her friend's hand. "Don't worry, Tomoyo. I'll be fine." She glided out the door, leaving her friend speechless behind her.

**-- Studio --**

Sakura gulped once again and hesitatingly knocked on the wood door. There was no response but a small bang inside. She slid the lock and entered the studio once again. Except this time, it looked scarier…more threatening.

Syaoran sat on the stool, his legs casually crossed on the floor. He barely acknowledged that Sakura had entered and simply kicked a leg of the easel so that Sakura could see the picture.

"Tell me, girl, how did you learn how to draw?" Sakura blinked. "No…nowhere, sir." The questioning was not going as she had expected. And she realized that her adjustments to the face must have been her mistake.

"Really? Because it's not very common that one without any training at all can perceive the depth in painting. You, who claim that you have not had any lessons…Your ability to see beyond the surface of things is amazing. And you have had no training, no lessons…?" Sakura stared at him. "None."

He sighed. "Very well. We'll go along with that and believe that you have some extraordinary talent that has only now blossomed…" Sakura couldn't believe the insult that was indirectly thrown at her.

"Sir, whether you want to believe it or not, my family has been too poor these years. They could never afford to buy me enough clothes through the winter, much less send me to a course to learn art." She felt tears at the embarrassment and shame she had felt as a child. "And I have only drawn a fireplace today…" She closed her mouth.

Syaoran lifted his head. "Then bring this picture to me." Sakura couldn't look him in the eyes. "I…I threw it away." She knew that he would think of her as a liar. But Tomoyo burst in. "Sakura, you fool. Did you really think I would throw that away?"

Sakura watched in horror as Tomoyo handed the sheet of paper to Syaoran to see. She couldn't bear to watch and hear his reaction, but she didn't have a choice…Her world had come tumbling down. _Why did I have to do such a thing? He will think that I am a liar…and will force me out. How can I possibly face my father empty-handed?_

Syaoran handed the paper back to Tomoyo and excused her out of the room. Sakura didn't bother to look at the expression on her friend's face. But she heard the rustling of the clothing that Syaoran wore and she knew her fate.

"Your style is extremely unique. It does not copy what the eyes see…it creates an image formed from the heart." Sakura jerked her head up, surprised at his words. "You create a fireplace with warmth and love…things that only can be felt from the heart. And the face is a girl…that you saw in yourself. Someone defiant and strong…but lost and scared. That is who you are. You have the ability to draw the souls of people."

Sakura blinked. _The…the souls of people? _She stared in shock at his claim. _That sort of ability is so limited in this world…yet he believes I have it… Me, the simple peasant girl who as never even drawn before?_

Syaoran eyed her calmly. "Talent comes in the strangest gifts and forms. Who you expect to be gifted is not always so." Sakura gulped and nodded. "Saying…saying that you're right. That I have this talent to be able to draw people's souls. What worries me is…now what?"

"You could become an amazing artist. But if you were asked to draw a truly cruel woman, you wouldn't be able to not draw her for whom she really is. That would lead to problems; witchery, death, banishment, and so on. So I think you better keep this secret hidden." He nodded.

Sakura agreed silently and prepared to leave until Syaoran extended his hand. "I never said anything about going, Sakura. In the privacy of my home, you will be safe. With your talent, fame could come upon this household." He thought for a while. "I will promote you, secretly of course, as my assistant."

Sakura blinked in shock. But she needed the money terribly…her father would grow sicker. Extending her hand, she shook his. _Who knows? How much harm can be done?_

[A/N]: Alrighty, some people have been asking questions and I think it's high time I answered them…

**To Morning Star: **I think you asked two questions…though I'm not that sure. I will agree that I am indeed an artist myself: Sakura-chan is so KAWAII! Oh, right, I've been painting for…**counts fingers** about five years. Once every week for two hours.

As for the second question, don't read the summary too much! Besides, don't you believe that paintings are meant to last?

**To sleepless dreams: **We'll say that Syaoran has been painting for a while and all those years, nothing happened to his paintings. But on the same day that he hires a maid, changes have been made to it. Wouldn't you pinpoint Sakura yourself?

**To ****XxdaRkStaRXx: **CCS fans know that Syaoran comes from China. Respectfully, you would call your cousin, younger than you, Mei Mei. Which means "Little Sister". Don't ask: it's a Chinese tradition. So I just thought I'd add it in there.

**To Everyone Else: **It was brought up in a review: "_Do you know how many times this type of story has been done? I didn't realize what it was until I started reading it...Oh well; it looks/seems interesting cause you're making it original enough...No, this isn't supposed to be a flame... anyways, this IS a good story_." 

Okay, please don't say things like that until the story is DONE because the plot I had in mind is not the one that the majority of people write, okay? Thanks!


	6. True Love

****

Story Title: Portrait of a Cherry Blossom

****

Author: CCSakura

****

Comments: This story has really grown! I have to thank all you wonderful reviewers! I think that in the end, I will post the pen names of the people that have continually encouraged and supported this story! Thank you for all your efforts! And now to continue:

Chapter Six: Cheated

"All right. So what am I supposed to do?" Sakura felt her hands involuntarily clench at her uniform. Syaoran looked thoughtfully at her and there was a strange silence for a while. After he blinked, he gestured at his studio.

"I don't want you to fix my paintings or anything, but I would appreciate it if after I finish my day's work, you could come up here and make any corrections you feel is necessary. Your salary has been discussed. Along with the privacy of your new assignment." Sakura nodded in agreement, though it was actually, in her mind, a cheap and dirty trick.

"Yes. No one is supposed to know. Except the two of us. My father will not notice anything about the salary. And if anyone asks, I will tell them you spilled some paint or requested some windows to be washed." She sighed in exhaustion.

"Good. I expect that you'll begin tomorrow." With a strange coldness, he excused her with a wave of his hand. Biting back her spite, Sakura bowed and left.

Syaoran watched her leave. _There is something about that girl that I can't get rid of. Why…why do I feel this way?_

Sakura leaned against the wall. _I despise that coldness of his…yet, I think there's something else to that man. I'll figure him out…sooner or later._

****

-- The Next Day --

"I…I'm sorry Tomoyo. But I can't tell you. Please just trust me. I'm not in trouble as long as this…secret isn't exposed. Please trust me." Sakura grasped her friend's hands in desperation. She needed her to trust, to believe that everything would be fine.

Tomoyo shook her head. "I will Sakura. But you will have a trouble concealing it from everyone else. Mistress is most fortunate in her guesses about secrets." She could trust anyone easily…but her worry was obvious to her friend.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo. Master is behind all this. She will go to him to complain and he will find a way to back me up. So just trust me and don't worry. Okay?" Tomoyo reluctantly nodded and Sakura drew out a deep breath. Finally.

"All right. All you need to know is that right before the night schedule for us, I will be in the studio for a while. It'll vary with each day, I guess. Erm…that's about it…" Sakura searched her friend's eyes and could see that she was greatly confused. But she nodded and bit her lip to prevent from saying more.

"Thank you so much Tomoyo. And I swear I'm not in any trouble at all." Sakura smiled and thought she caught a mysterious twinkle in Tomoyo's eyes. But she blinked and it was gone.

****

-- Syaoran's Bedroom --

__

Tuesday. Weather: Sunny

It's been such a strange day. On this day, I've hired a maid that Meiling wanted so badly to help us around. And she has such an extraordinary talent. I suppose you could say that I'm jealous. I don't think there's any other way to explain it.

Sakura. It's a beautiful name…one with a hidden meaning, too. She is as strange and mysterious as a cherry blossom. And just as beautiful.

But these thoughts cannot be allowed. My marriage to Meiling is just beyond the horizon. It will come, and very soon. I cannot help but admit, once again, that I am so reluctant. I don't feel what this love is. It's more of a brother to sister relationship. I think.

But I am pleased to say that the painting is progressing nicely. Sakura has a hidden talent. I know she is unsure of herself but once I keep her spirit in captivity, she will be forced to release it and be able to trust herself. She will make an amazing painter. Once she gets that confidence in herself, the possibilities are endless.

What more is there to say? I suppose many would wish that they were in my shoes. I am a lucky man with a job that is steady, a wonderful fiancee, and a comfortable home. What more could I wish for?

Syaoran signed his name at the end of the entry and closed the journal. But in his heart he knew. His one wish would be…for true love.


	7. Journal Entry

**Story Name: **Portrait of a Cherry Blossom

**Author: **CCSakura

**Other: **I think this story is actually getting pretty popular! This is all thanks to you wonderful reviewers! Thanks so much! … Right, you probably want to read the story, not my stupid comments… -.- *

Chapter Seven: Journal Entry 

"Syaoran, you've got to help me plan out the wedding dress." Meiling began displaying ones she favored. "Besides, it'll be how you see me." Tomoyo carefully hanged back up the ones she didn't like. Syaoran silently sighed and rose to see how Meiling was doing.

"I think you look fine. Don't worry… You'll be fine no matter what." Meiling stared, shocked, into his eyes. "Fine? Not wonderful? Or beautiful? Just FINE?" Syaoran gulped, realizing his mistake too late. "Well, aren't I supposed to save those comments until after we're married?" he stammered. Meiling thought for a while. "I suppose you're right…"

Tomoyo breathed out a relieved sigh. _Good thing Master Syaoran can think fast…_

**-- Later --**

"Sakura, I've got to warn you. As the wedding day draws closer and closer, Meiling will grow more demanding and fierce. It is just her nature, so please be careful. Especially about what you couldn't tell me." Sakura grinned and nodded. "Don't worry, Tomoyo. I've got everything under control. I think."

"All right. But please watch out. I've got a nasty feeling that something bad is on the way…" Tomoyo grit her teeth and hurried off to make Meiling's bedroom. Expressionless, Sakura stared after her. _If it's discovered…Tomoyo has no idea how right she is…_

Hurriedly, she picked up her bucket and hurried back into the maid's quarters.

**-- Evening -- **

"Sakura, it's your turn." Determined not to show how she really felt, Sakura entered the studio. A wisp of Syaoran's presence passed her. She didn't need to see where exactly he was next to her. She could sense it.

Staring out the window, she could feel that he was cleaning up his utensils. She could paint a visual picture of him stooping over his work and artistically pack everything away. Sighing, she glanced at him. _What am I thinking? He's about to be married…_

Meanwhile, Syaoran himself was aware of the observation that was taking place. _I can't see anything…but this strange…sensation tells me that she's watching me. And…I can't shake off this feeling. It's still there. My…my heart is beating…like in a dream…_

The two continued, as they would ordinarily have. Sakura waited patiently and Syaoran meticulously washed and hung his brushes. But the both of them knew that there was something else. And it was growing with every day.

**-- The Next Day -- **

Thank you for your work, Sakura. It was most pleasing." Syaoran kept his voice under control. Lowering her head, Sakura nodded and plastered her gaze onto the ground. And only when his footsteps faded into the hallway did she breath again.

Entering his studio was a relief. The sun burst through the glass and Sakura sat in its light for a moment. The heat warmed her skin and she smiled. _There's something about the sun…that just feels so wonderful._

Sighing, she stood and hurried to clean up around the room. But there was really nothing to do. The room consisted of two windows, a stool, and an easel. There seemed to be nothing else. Picking up the broom, she began collecting the dust in a heap.

In a corner, she began swabbing off the spider webs that she hadn't noticed before. And the sweep of the broom unearthed something that she wasn't expecting. A wad of paper.

Curious, she bent down and smoothed out the wrinkles in the paper. Though she didn't realize it at first, it was the smooth and gliding handwriting of her master: Syaoran. Her eyes trailed the paper and noticed with a shock that her name was mentioned several times. Gathering her breath, she started at the top and slowly read the diary entry.

**[A/N]:** Heh, heh…I have been getting reviews from people who haven't quite gotten what I wanted them to see. In chapter six, Syaoran wrote about his wish for true love…and Sakura. So what Sakura found was "a wad of paper" with Syaoran's handwriting that had been ripped, compressed into a wad of paper, and thrown into the corner. And her name was mentioned several times. Does anything click?


	8. Hidden Truths

**Story Title: **Portrait of a Cherry Blossom

**Author: **CCSakura

**Other: **I can't help but thank all you wonderful people enough! Especially since there are a lot of other CCS fics out there! Thank you for using your time and reading this story! **Hugs everybody** and yes, I'll try to make my chapters longer, k?

Chapter Eight: Hidden Truths

"Tomoyo?" The blue eyes wavered in fear. Biting her lip, she turned. "Yes, Mistress?" She noticed with a shock the shivers that were vibrating from her leg. _Oh no! She can't notice! I can't be the one to give Sakura away!_

Suppressing the whimper that was about to emit, Tomoyo waited. "That maid, Sakura. I don't see her around too much." Meiling scrutinized Tomoyo's reaction. "It's like she's never where she's supposed to be." The sweat was pouring.

"I…Whenever I finish my duties, I see Sakura in the maids' quarters, Mistress." Her heart was thumping like crazy. Meiling paused and sniffed. "Well that's great for her. But keep an eye on her Tomoyo, will you?" Tomoyo nodded and watched the proud figure stomp off. _How long can I keep this up?_

Breathing deeply, she scurried off to find Sakura. _Aren't these feelings always correct? I know Sakura is doing something that Mistress would not approve of. And I trust her enough to know that it is not bad…but it's only been a week since she came here!_

"Sakura!" Tomoyo burst into the room. "Meiling definitely knows something's up! She won't stop snooping around until she finds out!" She caught her breath to find Sakura gazing at a picture of Syaoran that hung from the wall. "Sakura?"

Without blinking, Sakura slowly turned her head. "I heard, Tomoyo. Don't worry." Without hesitation, she turned back to the picture. "Amber eyes…" she murmured thoughtfully. Tomoyo watched her in shock. _Sakura…she…she can't be in love? Not with Master Syaoran?_

But Sakura's eyes did not waver, nor did any part of her body. _So he feels something, too. How long can I hide my true feelings? And how does he keep his thoughts so secret? How does he cover them so well? _She blinked. _Twisted Fate…What do the Heavens have in store for me?_

**-- Later --**

"I…I'm terribly sorry, Master." Feeling the heat starting to rise in her cheeks, she knelt down to pick up the towels. While the towels occupied one part of Sakura's mind, her eyes trailed to him. Hesitant at first, he slowly bent down to help her.

Standing, he blushed as well. "Syaoran." Sakura smiled gently. "Syaoran…it is." There was a silence as both of them fought their conscience. He was the first to try. "Sakura…I…you…well…"

Sakura watched him struggle. _I'll wait. Until he finds the right time. It would hurt him so much if he knew…what I knew…_

"There's something I need to tell you." He managed to choke out. Sakura bit her lip. "What is it?"

"I…" He gazed at her eyes. "Syaoran!" Meiling burst onto them. "I told you that I was waiting for you in my bedroom! It can't take you that long to walk there!"

Sakura watched in dismay as Meiling dragged him off. _Poor Syaoran…That Meiling is poisonous. _Sighing, she hurried off to the quarters.

**-- Meiling's Bedroom --**

"Syaoran, what the hell were you doing with that maid?" Syaoran didn't even blink. "She dropped some towels. I helped her pick them up." He looked at Meiling. "There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" Meiling silently fumed. "Syaoran, I'm warning you. If you do anything that hints at…something I would not agree with, I will break off this engagement!"

Syaoran sighed. "And…?" Meiling stared at him. "And what?" He rolled his eyes. "Meiling, stop acting like a child. You've got to face the fact that I am the one supporting you here. Not the other way around. It wouldn't hurt me if you went away. It would hurt you."

Meiling's eyes widened. "I…you…how dare you!" On the verge of tears, she ran out of the room. Expressionless, Syaoran stared after her. _Note to self: That's one of the reasons why I doubt I love Meiling. She is still a child…_

**-- Outside --**

Sakura began clipping the wet clothes to the rope. _Some things are impossible to maintain. Like this...feeling. Do I dare call it love? _Sighing, she picked up the basket and opened the door to the house.

She heard sobs from the quarters. _Is it Tomoyo? What could have happened? _Rushing down the hallway, she opened the door to find Meiling crying on her bed. "Mistress! What's the matter?" _Oh no…did I do something? Could it be about Syaoran?_

Meiling refused to show her face. "Don't touch me, you harlot!" Sakura backed away in shock. "That's right! Can't you hear what you really are?" Sakura's eyes wavered in pain. "I have done nothing to be called that name, Mistress. Please stand up."

Meiling turned so Sakura could see her tear-stained face. "Syaoran loved me! And now that you've come here…his love has gone! How could you…you…monster!" Sakura sighed. "Don't do that Meiling."

Meiling paused. "Why are you acting like this? Why aren't you angry? Why don't you talk back? Answer me!" Sakura closed her eyes. "Because I understand your frustration. It is the same I felt when my mother died. I blamed everyone but myself. But that isn't the way to fix these problems!" Her eyes shot open.

"Be truthful to yourself. Did Syaoran ever love you?" Meiling blinked. "Of course he did! How dare you insult me like that!" She pushed past her and Sakura heard the slam of the front door. _All she needs is time. I know she'll be all right. And Fate will do something. Isn't that what Mother always told me?_

Smiling slightly, she began to straighten out her bed.


	9. Sorrow

**Story Title: **Portrait of a Cherry Blossom

**Author: **Dark Diamonds

**Other: **Ok, before someone kills me, I didn't mention that I would visit an overnight camp with computers BUT ONLY FOR RESEARCH!! So yes, I managed to sneak into my Inbox and that was about all…I still have about 50 e-mails I need to reply to…

For another, I had to change my pen name because FF.Net made some new rule. Someone else had "CCSakura" first so now this is my new pen name, in honor of my website.

And at that camp, I wrote over 30 pages of this story and it's EPILOGUE!! (It's going to be called Portrait of a Little Wolf!) Got that right, there's an epilogue story to this. And it's a wonderful plot thanks to Marsha, my friend at the CTY camp!! Thanks again! (Yes, Marsha, duckies need feathers in order to quack…)****

Chapter Nine: Sorrow

There was a knock on the front door and Syaoran paused as he walked down the hallway. _Why not? It couldn't hurt to do it, right? _Sighing, he opened the door. Peering at the gentleman in front of him, he tried to maintain his composure. "May I help you?"

He nodded. "Yes. I am Eriol Hiiragizawa, the doctor to the Kinomoto's." Syaoran blinked. "Are you looking for Sakura?" He nodded. "Yes. There is news about her father…that I would like to give her." Syaoran nodded and escorted him into the leisure room.

Syaoran knocked on the door to the quarters and slowly, the door was opened. Sakura stood there, her full height, and her beauty once again stunned Syaoran. There was something so innocent and childish about her. Something that made him want to protect her, no matter from who or what.

"Your…family doctor is here. It's news of your father." He couldn't look her in the eye. Sakura looked at the ground. "I see…thank you." He knew what sort of look would be on her face. One filled with worry and loss. "He's waiting for you in the leisure room."

Sakura brushed past him and Syaoran heard her footsteps fade away. Sighing, he leaned against the wall. He could wait.

**-- The Leisure Room --**

"Mr. Hiiragizawa?" Sakura paused at the entrance. He smiled warmly, his eyes flashing. "Please come in. There is need to talk to you about your father." Sakura quietly shut the door and seated herself on the opposite chair.

Eriol coughed. "Your father has been ill, as you know." Sakura nodded. _I know this is going to be bad news…isn't this how it's always brought up? _"Lately, he seems to be suffering more and more. He describes as a pain in his chest. And he is throwing up blood. Very often."

Sakura stared in shock at him. "Sakura, your father is going to die very soon." Sakura stood up abruptly. "He's not! My father's going to be fine! How dare you stand there and lie in front of my face!" She spun around and raced out of the room.

Eriol stared sadly after her. _I only wish that I were lying about that…_

Sakura raced towards the intersection and paused. _Where will I go? I've got no place to console myself…No place to be able to think…_ And with that sadness, she realized that she didn't have anything that she could call her own.

"Sakura?" Syaoran stepped out. "Is it bad news?" She nodded, the first tear trickling down. "Eriol says…that he'll die soon…" Another wave of tears came out. "And…" She stopped. "Syaoran, what will I do without him?" She collapsed onto him.

"He's been my only goal in life; to take care of my father…. And now he's going to die! My last family…" Her wretched sobs broke into Syaoran's core. "And after that…I don't know what I'll do!"

He wrapped his arms around her, taking in the faint scent of cherry blossoms. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I promise." Sakura blinked. _There's that feeling again…like I'd love to stay in his arms…Forever. _She closed her eyes and sighed, mentally keeping the picture of her and Syaoran in her mind.

**-- The Next Day --**

"Syaoran?" He paused. "May…may I talk to you? For a moment?" He nodded and slowly walked over. Sakura gulped. "I…I'd like to thank you…for helping me yesterday. It made me feel much better. So…I'd like to know…if I could have one day off. So I could see my father. Before he…" she broke off.

He nodded. "Of course." Sakura smiled. "Thank you." With that, she scurried off. Syaoran watched her, a sorrowful smile on his face.

****Syaoran's Journal****

_Friday. Weather: Cloudy with a short drizzle._

_I'm not going to keep lying to myself. I'm in love. Isn't it strange, though, what Destiny does to people? She's my maid, for heaven's sake! Is it possible…to really be able to love and be accepted for your love? Despite class?_

_But Sakura needs to know. How much longer can I keep it from her? And Meiling? She grows more suspicious and venomous each day. It's like she already knows. God, this is the most complex love puzzle that I've heard of._

He glanced at his closet. _But I'm very proud of my latest project. No matter what happens, Sakura will always stay with me… her face, at least. Her simple, yet cryptic, personality has been captured so well…but no one will ever know. But me…_

**[A/N]:** Okay, that wasn't too terrible, was it? ^^; I know, I know, I left you at a cliffhanger. Personally, I hate them, but I thought it was needed here. And all you big CCS fans know that I did sort of customize the scene when Sakura tells Syaoran about her confession to Yukito. I love that episode! ^^


	10. Writing

**Story Title: **Portrait of a Cherry Blossom

**Author: **Dark Diamonds

**Other: **I think that due to the name change…some reviewers lost me…I can't do anything about that though, so sorry to all those nice people out there…**sob**

On a lighter note, thankers to all the people out there that reviewed! Your comments are really helping me finish this story…I never really have the motivation to finish something that I start…But Arigatou!

And, yes, I know the plot for maid/master has been used a lot…and this is a little different. But in the end, you might find a whole lot of difference…especially in the epilogue: Portrait of a Little Wolf. That is, if a.) You like the story enough to do that or b.) You actually read these comments…

Chapter Eleven: Writing

Sakura paused at the windowsill. _It's just like the day I came here…Humid, but clear. I love this type of weather. _The feather duster swept to and fro as her experienced hand held the handle. _The days pass by so quickly…I can't even count them…_

Her hand stretched out. _Why do I feel so strange? _She blinked. _Of course…his presence is here. His aura. _She sighed and closed her eyes. _Why am I always asking myself how much longer I can keep this in? How can I let this out?_

Determined to find a solution, she stirred up clouds of dust. _But I have the advantage. I know that he has feelings for me…but he doesn't quite know that yet. _She stopped. _But is that a good thing?_

**-- Later --**

"Syaoran? I think we need to have talk." Meiling pointed at her room. "Now." Shrugging, he entered. Meiling swiftly followed as the door slammed behind them. Syaoran turned. "What is it Meiling?" _Do I really need to ask?_

"Things have changed for us, Syaoran." Her brown eyes narrowed. "And I can almost pinpoint the day." He silently gulped. "But that isn't important now. What is important is our future. It's you choice on what happens. Your decision."

Syaoran refused to look at her. "What do you mean by that?" Meiling stomped angrily. "You can't play dumb with me, Syaoran! Our marriage is set in this week!"

He blinked. _How did I almost forget? _"I know Meiling." He bit his tongue. _What else can I say? _"Don't be ridiculous!" He tried to laugh.

Meiling fell on the bed, "I know Sakura has something to do with it. Whatever it is." Her face didn't change. "And all I know is that she feels like a challenge. Like an obstacle in love." She sighed. "But I can't hate her. She's far too nice…and wise."

Syaoran watched her. _Has…Meiling actually changed?_ Her hand moved to her stomach. "Besides…she told me that everything would be fine. And maybe…I should listen to her. Once in a while." Syaoran blinked. _Has some thing happened…that I'm not aware of?_

**-- The Next Day --**

Sakura grabbed a piece of paper. _So drawing is simple…but what about writing? Maybe I should listen to Tomoyo…_

**_Flashback_**

"Sakura…I think I know a lot about your life…and you. I don't know all of it…and I probably never will. But…if it helps…you can release yourself on paper." Sakura looked up. "Arigatou, Tomoyo. I will try. Someday."

**_End of Flashback_**

"Well, it couldn't hurt to try, right?" The pencil wavered. _And there's one thing I know I need to release. _She could visualize Syaoran's face. _Him._

She scribbled silently for a moment.

**-- Later --**

Tomoyo stopped at Sakura's bed. _This is strange…not a drawing? _She picked up the paper. _Her handwriting is very fluid. It's very much like her. _Her azure eyes slowly scanned the words.

Sakura burst open the door. "Hello!" she bounced around the room. "What a great day!" Humming, she put her side of the room into order. "Tomoyo? Is something wrong?"

"Sakura-chan…you're really in love, aren't you?" Tomoyo murmured quietly. "I couldn't accept it at first… Syaoran is our master. But…I think I can understand. I know that this love…is the real kind."

Sakura's aura of happiness disappeared. She looked sadly at her friend. "I didn't accept it at first…that I could have been able to love another at this time…but I have. And I don't know what to do, Tomoyo…it's so confusing…"

Tomoyo nodded. "Exactly. You expressed that…in your poem." Sakura blinked. "Hoe…Tomoyo…you actually read it?" She tried to snatch the paper from her friend. "Give that back to me!" Tomoyo jumped and ran around the room. "Then come get it!" The two girls laughed as they continued their game.

****Sakura's Poem****

Everybody falls in love sometime

Every body falls in love somehow

And each feeling is so complex

I think I've fallen in love…now.

**[A/N]: **So, yes, there's another twist to this story… It's a wonderful poem so far, no? You'll see more of this stuff later on… Anyway, this poem was originally made for my website at:

But I realized it fit into this plot perfectly. Please do visit my website and feel free to talk about either the website or this story at the tag board. (Found in the drop-down navigation menu) Okay, that's the end of today's ramblings… -- Lori


	11. Love?

**Story Title: **Portrait of a Cherry Blossom

**Author: **DarkxDiamonds

**Other: **Wow! Arigatou again to all you people out there who reviewed! And for anyone interested, I'm looking for (, maybe a co-writer,) an editor to help me work out my story and check some grammar and spelling mistakes. (I waste a lot of time looking for typos… -.-'') If you're interested, please email me at: diamond_tear@msn.com and include info about you and why you think you'd be good for the job. I'd prefer if you have MSN Messenger; it's good to stay in touch.

Chapter Eleven: Love?

Syaoran made a fist. _I have to do this…_ He banged on the door several times and swung it open. "Sakura…" He raised his head to face an empty room. _I guess she went out…_ He reddened, his mistake obvious.

A gust of wind blew through the room and Syaoran glanced down at his feet to find a rather wrinkled piece of paper lying in front of him. Stooping, he brought it to his face and his eyes grew wide as he read the words. _Did…Sakura…write this?_

He sat on her bed. _Okay, be logical. Meiling's handwriting does not look like this at all. Aya and Tomoyo…Aya doesn't know how to write…so two are out. _He lay on his back. _So that leaves Tomoyo and Sakura…_

Struck by a sudden thought, he stood and glanced at a letter Sakura had begun writing to her father. He compared the round, loopy words. _I think…they match up perfectly…_

He looked out the window. _Sakura? Do you love me? Or is this for another? _He buried his face in his hands. _Is this worth it? Marriage in name to Meiling to result in an unhappy love? But…I can't hurt her…_

A cloud passed over the sun. Syaoran blinked. _Why did life become so complicated? Sakura…Does your heart belong to another?_

**-- Later --**

Sakura tumbled onto the pillar. _Oh…my head…dizzy..._ She wobbled unsteadily. _Everything's spinning…Moving…_ Giving up, she rested her head on the stair. _How am I going to get back?_

She breathed heavily. _How could I have ignored the hints? I should have gone to bed a long time ago. _Her hair lay sprawled across her arms. _I have to get back…_

"Sakura?" She heard footsteps and tried to raise her head. "Syaoran…?" He rounded the corner to find her in her helpless position. "Sakura!" She tried to smile. "Hey…I'm okay…"

He felt her forehead. "No you're not! I need to get you back to bed!" Sakura felt his hands slide under her. _I know I should protest…but I don't want to…_

She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling his nearness. "Oh, Syaoran…" He looked sadly at her. Don't worry, you'll be fine." She nodded and felt herself slowly bounce along with his steps.

She drifted off to sleep. Syaoran watched her face and smiled slightly. _Cherry blossom…what has happened ever since you've come here? _He thought about Meiling. _Such a mixed up plot life has become…what can I do but try to hide it all?_

He kicked open the door. _But the wedding draws closer as each day passes…_ He lowered Sakura gently onto her bed. _Great…now what do I do? _He stared at her. _Oh no. This situation is too strange…I better get Tomoyo…_

But he couldn't get himself to move. His eyes looked at her closed ones and he breathed heavily. _I want to do things…I know can't be done…_ But he closed his eyes and turned around.

**-- Later --**

Sakura blinked. _Strange…it must be night…_ She huffed as she tried to sit up on her bed. _Oh…how long have I been asleep…? _She stretched and yawned. _Well, I feel better now…_

Tomoyo entered from the door. "Sakura! You're awake!" She laid down the basket. "That's wonderful! Master Syaoran will be so relieved!" Sakura blinked. "Syaoran…?" Tomoyo nodded. "He carried you all the way to your bed. _Oh…now I remember…_

Tomoyo smiled. "He really does care for you, too, Sakura." She shook her head. "It would destroy his life if it was released that…he's fallen in love with his maid." Sakura shrugged. "I think it would have made a very good romance if our conditions had been different."

Tomoyo watched her get up. "Sakura, follow your heart! You are in love with him despite the conditions! And he loves you, too. Love is the only obstacle in love! The other things aren't important!"

Sakura shook her head. "Love is only one part of life. Syaoran has all the other parts to live. This love will only ruin it for him." She watched a bird sail across the azure sky. "Besides, some things have to be sacrificed."

Tomoyo stared at her. "I think I understand." Sakura remained expressionless. "Good. Now you know why I will do nothing." 

Tomoyo sat on the bed beside her. "I'm going to try to not interfere with anything. But I'll tell you one thing. Just do what your heart tells you to." Tomoyo stood and picked up her basket. Sakura watched silently after her. _That's the problem…I don't know if I can trust my heart…_

Tomoyo re-entered. "And Master requested that you not help him tonight due to your condition." The door slammed and Sakura was left to herself.

**[A/N]: **Following all those requests, I _did _try to make the story a little longer. And wouldn't you agree that the love is moving along pretty fast? ^^ That's just the way I want it.

Anyway, when school starts, I doubt I will be able to update as much. I have a few expectations and my blog and website take a lot out of my time. So gomen! -- Lori****


	12. Sunset Confession

**Story Title: **Portrait of a Cherry Blossom

**Author: **DarkxDiamonds

**Other: **So I'm already up to the twelfth chapter! Which is really amazing, since I usually just delete stories around the fifth or sixth chapter… -.-'''. So, anyway, not much to say! You may now continue…

Chapter Twelve: Sunset Confession

_Tomoyo told me to do…what my heart told me to follow. But…I don't know what I should listen to…_ She glanced around. _Funny…I thought I put it on my desk…_ She scrambled across the room. _Where is it?_

Sakura felt the edges of the paper. _Got it! _She wriggled out from below her bed. _Whew…_ She walked to her desk and smoothed out the paper. _But…what was it doing…under my bed? I know I left it on the desk yesterday…_

She paced. _Something doesn't seem right. I left it on the desk. Though…it's very unlikely that it could have been blow off…and almost impossible for it to get under my bed by itself…_ She stopped. _So someone had to have moved it…_

_Tomoyo could have accidentally kicked it or something…But…Syaoran! _She balked. _Could he…he was in the room…when he brought me back…If…he's read it…_ She breathed heavily. _Calm down, Sakura. It's nothing…I mean…what does it matter if he read it? He…couldn't have known…right?_

She couldn't answer that, but secretly, she knew.

**-- Later --**

"Sakura, I need these to be washed. I'm afraid they might start to smell if they don't get done today." Meiling handed her a pile of clothes and Sakura nodded. There went the schedule. She gave a small bow and left.

She carried the tub outside and filled it with the water from the pump. Slowly, she began to lose herself in the washing. Her mind went back to Syaoran while her hands kneaded and cleaned the clothes.

**_[Flashback]_**

"Don't worry, Sakura. You'll be all right." She could feel his breathing and she wanted nothing more than to be carried like that for the rest of her life.

"Syaoran…I…" she barely whispered. Her eyes flickered shut and she fell asleep.

**_[End of Flashback]_**

She wrung the dresses dry and hurried to get them hanging on the line. Sighing, she clipped them efficiently on and dragged the tub back into the closet.

She glanced at her hands and saw the rippled grooves that the water had created. And she noticed how different they had become since she had first come to the Li house. They were work-worn and had tanned in the days she had stayed in the sun. _These hands…are a maid's hands now._

But her day was done. For now. She could do whatever she felt like doing. She smiled and slowly skipped onto the porch. The sun was just fading and she gazed in wonder at the colors it shone off. Her skin seemed to glow a little more, her eyes a little happier.

She swung her legs over the end of the porch and sat down. Her hands had dried and she took off her cap and wished she could toss it into the bushes and leave behind her the evidence of being a maid. She felt like a slave…but she didn't. She had the strange freedom…but she was bound by invisible chains. She blinked, trying to get a grip on her feelings. Sighing, she squashed the cap in her lap.

A slam of the front door came behind her and she tensed. A strange difference came over the air, though, and she grew even more nervous. She could just see him looking at her in surprise, his head cocked at a small angle, his eyes bright and curious. A tremble erupted and she couldn't stop it.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" She didn't turn. "I came to watch the sunset. Why? Do you have more chores for me?" There was an edge of bitterness in her voice. He shook his head. "Of course not. I just don't usually see anyone sitting in my spot." She whirled around. "Your spot?"

He smiled and nodded, seeing he had her attention. "I sometimes sit out here. Usually early in the morning, since the rest of the day seems to be mostly work." He looked away. "But today, Meiling seems to be in a better mood…so I thought a short celebration would be alright. Do you mind?" He indicated the spot next to her.

Her cheeks instantly flushed and she turned back. "Of…of course not…" Something was wrong with her breathing. They came in short gasps…and her skin felt like it was on fire. His steps came next to her and he stooped in her position. "Let me ask you this. What do you find so interesting about a sunset?"

She stared at him. Why on earth did he ask her that? "Well…I suppose that the main reason…is the color. I doubt…anyone could copy the patterns of light…it moves far too fast to paint. And also…because somewhere else…there is another person admiring the sun…but not because it is setting. But because it is rising."

He was silent and for a while, Sakura was afraid she had somehow offended him. But he smiled and nodded. "I should have known. With your gift of art…there is also the gift of sight." She stared at him but he did not bother to explain. "So now that we're both here…did anything interesting happen today?"

She couldn't look at him. She knew it was normal for a master to ask his maid such a question and she felt a strange feeling creep over her. She shook her head and looked down at the ground. She had set up a barrier and she would not let him in. "Sakura, look at me. What's wrong?" She wanted to tell him…tell him how unhappy and hurt she was that Meiling was there. That loving him would not be right. But she couldn't…poor Meiling…

"Sakura, what on earth is wrong?" He was clearly worried now and Sakura felt the first tears dripping down. His eyes grew wide when he saw them splatter and moisten the porch. "Sakura! I command you answer me!" There was panic in his voice now.

"I…I…" Her voice wasn't working correctly. "Syaoran…Master…there is something…between us…I don't think should be there." She barely managed to whisper. Her eyes glowed faintly in wetness and sweet adoration. "I don't know if perhaps…it's just my imagination…but I don't think that everything is normal…between us."

His face didn't seem to move but his mind spun. _Yes. There is something between us that shouldn't be there. Meiling. _He watched her face twist into pain. "I'm so sorry…but I don't know…if I should continue working here. I feel…like I'm some sort of barrier. Meiling is your fiancé…and I can't hurt that." The faint scent of cherry blossoms filled the air and he reveled in it like a drunken man.

"Sakura…don't be silly. I don't know what on earth you're talking about…perhaps Meiling has been cruel to you lately? Or is there something else unsatisfactory in the house?" He kept his voice under control. Sakura blinked up at him in surprise. "Of course not…I just feel strange living here…with you and Meiling…" She closed her mouth, afraid that she had said too much.

"Calm down. There is nothing wrong in this house with you here. It's actually been much better…" He stopped there. "Are you alright now?" She nodded gratefully and leaned onto his shoulder. "Arigatou, Syaoran. You've really changed haven't you?"

He didn't respond, but smiled slightly. "If you think so cherry blossom…if you think so."

**[A/N]:** Yay! It's done! See, it's longer than, I think, all the chapters I wrote so far. O.0. Dunno. I didn't bother to count the words. ^^ Oh well. Sorry again for the hold-up (website and blog) and please review! Anyone really like CCS? Here's my site's address: tijira.net/lori 


	13. Preparations

**Story Title: **Portrait of a Cherry Blossom

**Author: **DarkxDiamonds

**Other: **Jeezers! We're up to chapter thirteen! Yes, I know, chapter twelve wasn't much of a confession, was it? But don't worry! I have basically everything planned out!

Oh, yes, and a lot of you asked some questions. I'll try to get them all in a nutshell. I based the master/maid story of Girl With a Pearl Earring and the love thing? Pah, purely my love of S+S. AND THE ENDING OF THE STORY…YOU WILL SEE! PLEASE DON'T ASK! EVERYTHING IS WORKED OUT AND YOU WILL SEE! I PROMISE!

Chapter Thirteen

"Syaoran…do you think this dress will do?" Meiling scanned herself in the mirror. "Perhaps…the waistline is too large. I feel so much larger…than I really am." She made a quick glance at her stomach and looked at Syaoran. "Syaoran! Are you listening to _anything _I've been saying?"

He waved his hand vaguely. "Of course. You think you look fat in the dress you just have." There came an angry blush on Meiling's face. "I did not! You're scrambling my words up! Don't you care about how I'm going to look on our wedding day?" He blinked. "I thought that was your business."

For once, Meiling didn't have anything to retaliate with. She stared at shock at her fiancé as he gazed numbly off at nothing. Her bottom lip began to quiver and her eyes grew a little larger. Without a word, she turned and stormed out.

Syaoran watched her leave, his eyes dull and unfocused. There came a spark of life when a footstep was heard and a certain maid entered the room. "Mistress…she seemed a little unwell when she left. Is…she ill?" Syaoran shook his head. "Not in the way that you think, Sakura. She'll be fine. She's a strong person." He really hoped he was right.

**-- Later --**

Something was wrong with the atmosphere in the home. Tomoyo immediately felt it as she entered from the day's shopping. It hung like a blanket of gloom…she could even feel the effects it had on Sakura's mind. Her eyes grew wide with the question, but she knew best not to ask.

Sakura, meanwhile, had snuck off to her room. When all was silent, Tomoyo could have sworn that she could hear the scratching of a pencil being waved furiously on the paper. She sighed and wondered when the chaos would end. When at least one of them confessed.

But she didn't have long to wonder. Her eyes began to fade and a calmness engulfed her face. Standing motionless in the hall she slowly began to smile and finally entered her room.

**:: The Next Day ::**

From the moment she opened her eyes, Sakura could feel something different. There was something…heavy…in the air above her. Sitting up, she knew what it was. Syaoran's marriage…was the day after tomorrow. A cold hand gripped her heart relentlessly and she felt like she couldn't breathe. The air around her wasn't pure enough. And she felt it never would be.

Tomoyo stirred on the other side of the room and Aya turned restlessly. She smiled sadly, wondering what their dreams where. Whether they were as complicated as hers. Whether any of them had felt anything like she did today. She shook her head. Probably not.

She had to get up…her chores weren't going to do themselves for her. At a brief moment as she polished the staircase, she realized what she had succumbed to. A life made for pleasing others, for giving up anything she had dreamed for. A small tear tricked down and disappeared on the wood she had been cleaning.

And it hurt her even more to know that because of the position she had been reduced to…her love and dreams were impossible. No matter how hard she tried…they would always be higher. And she hated it. Hated it with all her heart. Hated how she could never be what she had envisioned. Hated the goal…that would never be just what she desired. Swallowing her bitterness, she continued her work.

**::Later::**

"Sakura!" Meiling handed her a small note. "As you know…the wedding is very soon. So I'll need you and Tomoyo to go to the church and help set up. Aya will stay here…just to help me with the chores. Now go on!" Sakura gave a feeble smile and exited carefully. Her heart beat restlessly and the same, cautious heat crept over her back again. _No! _she wanted to shout, _you…you can't love him! Not like I do!_

But what Tomoyo said was true. If she was to survive anywhere, her true emotions couldn't be seen. They would have to hide…somewhere. A secret cabinet, dusty with age, hidden in the back of her mind. Maybe…it would become forgotten…so that she would never have a need to brush off the dirt and shake out the dust from the contents.

Tomoyo noticed the coldness the moment she saw Sakura gliding down the steps. She looked at her quizzically, but Sakura simply blinked. "Mistress would like us to go to the church and help set up for the wedding. Since I don't know the way…I need your guidance, Tomoyo-chan," she stated, her voice emotionless.

Her friend nodded and went up a step. Pausing, she glanced at Sakura's erect back and her frozen face. It was painful…to see the one you loved taken away right under your own eyes. And to be helpless, unable to do anything. Tomoyo felt a strange need to protect Sakura…but how could she? They were both maids, bound to serve and never to be served.

But as she began wiping the windowsill, a blank sheet of light once again covered her face and as she stood, wiping the same spot for the fortieth time, a smile crept across her gently features and she swayed in time with the wind outside.

**[A/N]: **Gomen! So it's really, really late! I'm sorry! XD But I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! ~ Lori


	14. Frozen

**Story Name:** Portrait of a Cherry Blossom 

**Author:** DarkxDiamonds 

**Comments:** Lately, I've found that I'm diverging from writing and starting to focus more on my site. *cough* Well, I'm back again and here's the latest chapter to POACB! 

Chapter 14

Something flawed hung in the air as Sakura and Tomoyo made their way down the cobblestone streets. Tomoyo had a knack for sensing, and she could feel the weight and gloom in the air. _Funny...a simple broken heart can change the world so?_ Shaking her head, Tomoyo glanced up at the clear blue sky and noticed how few clouds there were. _Perhaps it is a good omen...for her heart...and mine._

For Sakura could not sense or notice anything else besides the wedding that would happen besides the wedding. Tomoyo couldn't penetrate her thoughts, but she knew her pain. "Sakura-chan...the greatest thing you will ever know is just to love. And have your loved returned. I know that you will feel this and understand. Until then, you must not give up hope. Fate has decided your destiny. No one and nothing can change it." Tomoyo was a firm believer of destiny and Fate and hope. If she had found her heart's desire, then Sakura would too. 

The eyes seemed slightly undulled. "You do not know my future, Tomoyo. But I know that your words are of true wisdom. I will hold onto them...but I cannot hold onto my hopes or dreams. I knew that you would bring this up...one day or another. And I have prepared my reply. There is nothing more to hold on to...I will be a maid until the day I die." Sakura voiced her belief without infliction or any emotion. It was as though she had known her doom would come no matter what happened or how late it came. "And I'd like to ask. What is ever the matter with you?" 

Sakura wasn't sure if she was seeing things, but a slight redness appeared on her friend's cheeks. "It is wonderful to love someone, Sakura. But it is even more joyous if that love is returned. I... I have found my happiness." Her eyes sparkled. "Master or Mistress cannot change who I love or who I choose to spend the rest of my life with. And with that in mind..." her hand involuntarily clenched, "life is all the more brighter." 

For the first time in days, Sakura broke into a true smile. "I'm so very happy for you, Tomoyo. Who is the lucky man?" Tomoyo blushed even harder. "Well...it's Eriol-kun. The doctor." Sakura's eyes widened. "The doctor? How did you meet him?" 

"It was right after he had told you about your father... I was setting the rooms in order and once you had run off, he saw me. And we began talking, mostly about you. He's a very nice man...and it feels like I've known him since I was a child! But that's very foolish of me." Tomoyo grinned sheepishly. "But I met him a few more times and we talked a bit more...until he finally asked me to marry him! I couldn't turn him down...so I told him I would." 

Sakura laughed. "You lovesick little girl!" she teased, "No wonder why your jobs aren't getting done!" Tomoyo winced. "Well, it's a bit hard to concentrate when your heart and mind are elsewhere." She coughed politely. "But they are getting done. Just perhaps...a bit slower than usual." She looked past Sakura's shoulders and her eyes widened in shock. 

"Tomoyo? What's the matter?" Sakura glanced back and noticed a flash of blue hair and the glare of glasses. "Talk about ironic. I'll leave you two alone. Don't worry about me," she added hastily, "I can see the church right now!" Before Tomoyo could utter another word, she had run off. Tomoyo cocked her head, puzzled. _Well...I guess that's Sakura..._

"Good morning, Tomoyo." She turned, facing the man behind her. "Lovely weather, isn't it?" She smiled happily. "Absolutely Eriol-kun!" She was about to question about his plans, but she noticed the serious look in his eyes. "What... what's wrong?" Eriol shook his head slowly. "Sakura." 

"What? What about Sakura?!" She knew she had reason to be worried. "Sakura is in a very difficult situation right now. It's hard to fight other's common sense with the feelings in your heart, but it is even harder when the common sense of one goes against the feelings of the heart in the same person. Perhaps you should step back. She will make the decision. Her heart...or her head." He sighed. "It is not an easy choice. People who knew her would not be able to choose in her situation." 

Tomoyo nodded slowly. "I...thank you. You are right of course." Eriol hugged her. "I am not always right. But I know matters like thse quite well. Sakura...she will choose the right path. Her mind is pure and her heart is true. She will know at the right time." Tomoyo blinked. "Why do I get the feeling that you can read minds?" He laughed, but after a moment's hesitation. "You think the funniest things Tomoyo-chan." 

** -- The Church -- **

"Whew... I think that's all of it!" Sakura wiped her forehead. "Well, that was a nice workout..." She sighed in her attempt to be sarcastic. Tomoyo popped from behind her. "Sakura-chan, don't be silly! You hardly broke into a sweat!" Her friend peered at her. "Sometimes, Tomoyo, despite your wisdom, I think that you might be going blind." 

"Well then, I'll be a blind wisewoman!" Tomoyo shoved her gently. "Well...the wedding is tomorrow." The sentence caused a transformation of Sakura's face. "I know Tomoyo...I know." Tomoyo prodded her gently. "What are you going to do? You have less than 24 hours to confess your feelings!" Sakura spun around, furious. "How many times must I tell you?! I CAN'T confess! I can't tell him, I WON'T tell him! He's happy enough...he's got a perfect life, a perfect wife, a perfect home, and perfect servants! What do you think is going to happen when those "perfects" disappear? His life will be ruined, his wife will be thought of as a witch, his home won't be safe anymore...he'll lose his face! And...I can't be the reason ... if that does happen..." 

Glancing down, Tomoyo noticed the slight wetness on the ground. "You can't hide forever, Sakura. One way or another... your heart will explode. And then every single bit of love you have will be told..." 

"Well, I won't let it!" Sakura broke into a run leaving Tomoyo staring after her. A crumped piece of paper rolled out and landed directly in front of Tomoyo's feet. She peered at it and finally bent to retrieve the paper and smooth out the wrinkles in it. 

_Everyone falls in love sometime   
Everyone falls in love somehow.   
And each of these feelings is so complex   
I think I've fallen in love now. _

I can see my love shining   
Like diamonds in your eyes.   
I can see you smiling   
Even as the light dies. 

Tomoyo stared at where Sakura used to be. "Somehow Sakura..." she barely whispered, "your heart will be free." 

  
  
**[Author's Note] :** This sure was a fun chapter to write! I hope you enjoyed it, you romanticists! ;) 


	15. The End?

****

Story Name: Portrait of a Cherry Blossom ****

Author: darkxdiamonds 

****

Comments: Hi you people reading this! XD I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Please include any comments in your reviews... but no flames please!   
Syaoran: _*whispers* She's such a wimp... _  
  
~ What! *whacks him with a frying pan* ^^ Please continue! Oh yes, and POACB is drawing to a close! Look out for the epilogue story! ****

Chapter Fifteen 

The morning dawned earlier than expected. For Sakura, at least. She forced her eyelids open and once again felt the stabbing pain in her chest. _Today's the end of it Sakura..._ All she wanted to do was lay in bed and cry but she knew that she couldn't. _Mama...Daddy...how can I do this...?_ Her vision blurred and she held her knees. When Tomoyo had awakened on the bed next to her, she found Sakura's eyes dry, her hair brushed, and her clothes clean and prepared. 

Meiling herself woke and when she did, a smile erupted on her face and she thought about a life besides hers and Syaoran's. _I will give Akito the proper raising that any boy deserves. He will be happy._ Bathing in her love and happiness, she glowed beautifully. She called for Aya to enter and help her dress and braid her hair. _Today will be the final day. I won't need to be worried about anything else anymore._ ****

-- The Courtyard -- 

"What? You're saying it just came today?" Syaoran was red in the face as he stared in disbelief at the boxes that stood before him. "But they were ordered over a month ago!" The man shook his head. "Well no one noticed anything wrong. You should have been here yesterday setting up the arrangements. No one else knows what should be here and what shouldn't." 

Sakura tentatively made her way over. "Master...if I may suggest...the wreaths can be easily put up. There are some men here that can carry the arch and I myself can decorate with the flowers." Syaoran watched her and was silent for a while. "Yes...I'll leave you in charge of that Sakura. She nodded primly and set off. The man looked at Syaoran. "Are you sure that that is not the girl you are marrying?" Syaoran flushed. "What...what makes you think that?" 

The man shook his head. "Mr. Li, love is all over the world but there are very few true and pure kind of loves. And I just saw before me one of those rare ones." Syaoran stared at him. "What...how...?" 

"I have been a priest and minister for over thirty years. I have made more marriages than hairs you have on your head and I'll be damned if all but five of them were unhappy ones. What I'm saying ... is that you have one chance to love and one chance to live. There are no second chances. Make your choice." With that the priest patted him on the back and ambled off. Syaoran stared after him... "My...choice...?" 

Meanwhile, Sakura had been supervising as she had been instructed. "To the left a little...we're still missing the center by five or six inches!" She sighed, frustrated at the clumsiness of the men. "Here, let me help." With her balance, the arch was finally moved to the center of the gate. "Okay, thank you all for your help!" Turning she ran her sleeve on her forehead. The day was heating up and wet skin was not going to help with the look of her clothes. 

"Sakura! All the wreaths are hung up!" Tomoyo was followed by a small group of volunteers. Sakura nodded dimly at them. "Thank you all for your help." She forced a smile and a wave and turned around. _Good-bye...Syaoran. This is the end of everything..._

A light breeze drifted in the air and Sakura wavered unsteadily. Her head arched in one direction and she carefully walked towards a wall of trees. _I'm not sure...but did I just smell...sakuras?_ The closer she got the more distinct the fragrance became. She grinned and felt the familiar joy she had always felt whenever she came near her most favorite flower. 

**-- Syaoran --**

A light whiff of perfume managed to weave its way to Syaoran. He hated perfume...how could any woman bear to wear such a thing? How could others stay under the same roof as someone wearing the disgusting liquid? But he sniffed again and he realized, to his surpirse, that it was not perfume. It was the clean and fresh scent of a flower that somehow came from beyond a hidden grove of trees. 

Excusing himself as politely as he could from the gathering, he slipped out from the hurry and made his way towards the trees. 

**-- Cherry Grove --**

Sakura carefully leaned against the trunk of one of the trees. The constant drizzle of petals swirled around her and she became covered in the scented bows of the trees. Her eyes closed as she sunk into the bliss. _It's like I'm dreaming...but I know I'm not. Maybe I could just...stay here? For as long as I wanted?_ Her eyes peered distantly at the drifting dots of pink and her senses blurred in and out as the scent of the flowers wafted around the air. 

There was a small crunching and her eyes shot open. Her ears became alert and she clenched her hands. _Great..who is it now?_ Before she could stand up straight enough, the branch next to her rocked slightly and she found herself staring at shocked amber eyes. "S..Sakura?" He couldn't believe that out of all places, she would be here. "I..I didn't expect to find you here..." At least that was the truth. 

"Gomen...gomen nasai Syaoran!" She couldn't look at him. "I just found the blossoms so ... beautiful, and I had to come here. I...I'll go now." She hastily tried to slide around him, but he managed to grab her wrist first. "Sakura, wait! Aren't you even going to stay to hear what I need to ask you about?" Her cheeks blazed. "I ... I suppose..." she stammered. 

She leaned once again in her comfortable position, but she couldn't help but notice how much warmer the atmosphere seemed to be. Automatically, she raised her hand to her face and she drew in a quiet breath. Her cheeks were burning. She could imagine herself, her face as red as a tomato. "Um... so what did you wish to talk about? Is there something about the preparations that are not satisfactory?" She stared at her hands the entire time. 

"Actually, Sakura-chan, I must ask you about something else." How could he keep his voice so calm? He was going against everything that had been set out for him. The marriage ... the home...the life. "I think that you know by now I do not truly love Meiling. She is more like my little sister than anything. But ... as you know, she can be quite demanding." Sakura nodded briefly and blushed even deeper. "However ... my heart has been claimed by someone else." His eyes glittered like jewels and Sakura could feel her heart shattering under his hopeful gaze. 

"You see, Sakura...that girl is standing right in front of me now." 

An unearthly silence followed that statement. For a while, Sakura felt that it was just her, Syaoran, and the drifting petals that were there in the world. Her eyes blinked slowly and she finally raised her head and looked him in the eye. When Syaoran saw them, he was shocked to find them overflowing with tears. Tears that looked like diamonds. Trembling, he raised his arm and managed to catch one tear as it slid down her face. And Sakura blinked in wonder and fear. _I...how must I tell him...that..._

"Sakura will you marry me?" 

An unearthly strangled sound erupted from Sakura's throat. She wept even harder and Syaoran felt small drips of water flowing from his eyes as well. "Sakura... answer me. Please."She looked at him adoringly and clenched his hand. "I will let you know that you have my heart as well. But I ... I cannot marry you!" She stood up abruptly and turned. Without looking back, she ran. 

She knew that she could run for hours. It didn't matter where she went. She needed to go far away...somehow heal her broken heart. Somehow seal it from any more hurt and pain. Silenty, she dropped out of her pocket a folded sheet of paper and continued running. She wept as she ran and she wept as she ran deep into the wilderness, with no idea or sense of direction. 

Syaoran stared after her for a while. When he finally looked down, he found the sheet of paper that Sakura had thrown out. Wiping his eyes, he leaned over and gently unfolded it. 

_Everyone falls in love sometime   
Everyone falls in love somehow.   
And each of these feelings is so complex...   
I think I've fallen in love now. _

I can see my love shining   
Like diamonds in your eyes.   
I can see you still smiling   
As the light slowly dies. 

But each love is meant to be broken   
Each love has its pain.   
And now those diamonds have become my tears   
Without any love to gain. 

Softly whispering the words to himself, Syaoran made his way back to the wedding. 

**[Author's Note:]** Obviously in THIS story, Syaoran and Sakura don't get married. However in Portrait of a Little Wolf who knows? ;) That is the epilogue story and there will be an epilogue chapter the Portrait of a Cherry Blossom. Just look out for it soon! ~Lori 

P.S. I'm really sorry to all those people who wanted them to get married in this story. But I will try my best to make it up in POALW! 


	16. Memories

****

Story Name: Portrait of a Cherry Blossom

****

Author: DarkxDiamonds 

****

Comments: Welcome to the final entry of Portrait of a Cherry Blossom! ^^ I hope this clears up some confusion. This is the epilogue chapter to the first story, Portrait of a Cherry Blossom. Portrait of a Little Wolf is the sequel that I am currently planning but is not up yet. 

And while you may think that having Sakura and Syaoran not get married is cruel, think about it. Life does not always have happy endings and what people deserve is not always what they get. 

Finally, my credits to several people. To "Mentalcat", Sutaru, Midnight Crystal, kikakai, SweetBabyGurl, S+S43v3r, AnimeObsessionFantasy, anjuliet, Onigiri Momoko, Sakura-Blossom12, yvonne, and especially DarkJaded Eyes. Thank you all for reviewing and keeping up with this story. 

Epilogue // Chapter 16 

**// Sakura //**

My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am 17 years-old and I am a weaver. I make blankets, quilts, small designs and stitches. I used to work in the famous Li house. Used to. That was before a fateful day in the fall when my life got turned upside-down by one man. 

It's funny looking back at it now. It's hard to believe that I would have changed so much just because of a love and of a confession. Hard to try and relive that moment of so much pain and yet so much joy. I can just see his eyes glowing with his life and his radience. Feel his warmth flowing around me and feeling his love encircle me. I was in such bliss...such a wonderful feeling it is to love one and be loved in return. Tomoyo-chan was right. She always is in the end. 

I walk down these cobblestone streets. I retrace the steps that I had taken when I was first taken to the Li house. It has been four months. Four simple months where I learned almost anything important that I now know in life. I have learned the true skills to survive. 

The lives of others? Tomoyo has been married to Eriol. Her wedding was a joyous day where I could only observe silently through a window. Syaoran was sitting near the front and you could tell that he was pleased with Tomoyo's choice. Meiling sat nearby him, her stomach round and full as she carried the life of Akito Li. She is happy to know that she has finally ensnared Syaoran. He cannot leave when she is with child and it would be a great disgrace on him. For that, she is very happy. I sometimes think that she is evil. 

When I shop, I sometimes see him in the distance. But he does not sulk or frown at a stranger. He will smile at a young child, pat his or her head, and give them a small sweet. He waves at a man that he does not yet know, but will know in two minutes. He pauses by any woman and lady and bids them a good day and good health. Yes, I see that he has changed. But I wonder sometimes if it was just me that did all of this. 

I walk down those streets time after time. I relive those days. They seem so far away. They seem so close. I must sound crazy, insane if you will. But things seem so different for me now. I'm still trying to adjust...still trying to push back those memories. There is a cabinet in my head...but sometimes, the memories have a will of their own. They will stay hidden when I need them the most and when I least expect, they will jump at me with full force. And they do, they leave me shocked, reeling, and hurt with all the pain and dreams that I used to have. 

I know I sound crazy. I'm thinking about my life, my past, and my memories. But they are so complicated. I can't sort anything out and label one with anything. They are scattered. To you who know me so well and to you who think you know me...this is my life. I do not regret living this life, or feeling the emotions. I wave a final good-bye on everything and, with hope, I look clearly into the future. It's still unclear and misty...but there is a ray of light that shines through the darkness. 

**// Syaoran //**

I am known to the world as Syaoran Li. Several months ago, I was a painter living in a small town, trying to make a living out of my paintings and drawings. But one painting and one life changed all that. 

Hanging above the fireplace is a new painting. There is a girl with sparkling emerald eyes, a small and elegant nose, and lips that are as full and red as a cherry. Her brown hair seems to bob gently as her eyes gain an understanding of everything she views. But what enraptures anyone the most is the scene behind her. She is in a small and dreary room, but through all the darkness and pain, she still smiles. She seems innocent and unknowing to the chaos around her. But she knows. She understands better than anyone, and so she knows that the pain there is bound to be there. She knows the outcome of every battle and she knows that everything is meant to be. 

I have been caught in her beauty and her grace. There is something behind that face that I still cannot reach, though I may try to capture the true feeling for my entire life. It cannot be percieved by a lowly painter by me. All I know is that the girl that smiles back at me every morning has changed my life. She has changed my heart, my mind, and my true soul. I see things the way that she might have. I feel the emotions that she might have. These were things I did not even know existed those few months in the past. 

I sit at my window reading. The book lays motionless on my lap and as I glance up, there is a shower of cherry blossom petals. Identical to the ones that fell on both of us as we stared at each other that day. For some strange reason, I feel happy. Perhaps it is the happiness that spurts from the book or the joy that is on the painting. But somehow I know it is neither. For that girl, that girl that I can't forget, is happy as well. 


	17. Portrait of a Little Wolf

To all Portrait of a Cherry Blossom fans:

Portrait of a Little Wolf is now out! Please go read and review! ^^

Lori


End file.
